ZK week AU
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Zutara week day 6 AU, high school love


Day 6: Alternate Universe (AU)

**Day six whoo.

* * *

**

High School Chemistry

Omashu High was a well known school. Though this school was not private, it made sure to single out the best in the area, and even give out gracious scholarships to those that could not afford it. It owned one the greatest chemistry lab in the town, especially considering the fact that it was a public school. Fourth Block Intergraded Chemistry was in session and the instructor had just finished pairing off the students. Zuko and Katara sat at their lab desk with bottles, beakers, and test tubes *sprawled* out in front of them. Some were filled while the others were not; placed aside for the time being. Katara, being the organized person that she was, had already began to skim the instructions and place different items where they seemed to belong. Amusedly, Zuko rolled his eyes before taking the paper from her grasp to read it himself.

"Hey, I wasn't done with those."

Katara poked him teasingly on the arm. They had grown to become great friends over the years they've spent in the same school and neighborhood. They weren't always so buddy-buddy though: Katara actually used to hate him. He was the neighborhood bully for quite a while. Once she ended up in a strange *predicament* where she ended up trusting him, in the end he betrayed her. Eventually, after months of begging and helping her find her lost necklace (the one that belong to her deceased mother) she finally forgave him. Now they were almost inseparable. It was obvious to almost everyone, save for Katara's brother and friend who was heads-over-heels for her, that they had a crush on each other. Zuko, finally made up his mind about tell Katara, how her felt (thanks to much prodding by a certain tea loving uncle), his only problem being he didn't know how.

"Just hold you're horses"

"Hold my horses?" She raised an eyebrow at how he could use something so absurd.

"You know what I mean."

"Sure I do. So are you ready to begin?"

"Yup."

"So what does the first one say?"

"You should know, you had it some long I thought you were memorizing it."

She huffed before snatching the paper away and rereading it. "I just want to make sure we do this right."

"You know, Toph is right. You are a 'Madame Fussy Britches'."

Huffing once more, Katara took her eyes of to give him one of her stares. She began to put on her safety equipment, goggle, gloves, and she also made sure to tie up her hair. After making sure Zuko put on his safety equipment -though it was more like demanding- they began to work on the experiment.

"The last thing we need to do is pour the blue and red liquid together. Here, you do the red and I'll do the blue." She moved to pour the liquid into the beaker when Zuko stopped her.

"It says to do it at the same time."

"What? Let me see that." She glanced over at the paper to see that it did say simultaneously. "Right. I knew that, I was just testing you."

"Of course."

Slowly they poured the two chemicals together. Katara's eyes widen in amusement when the two colors swirled around, but hardly mixed. Neither color over powered the other, nor did they simply mix altogether as

Purple, to lose what made them individuals, but they moved around each other, as equals, only giving of the faintest mark of purple to show that is some way they do connect. Realizing the how similar he and Katara where to the two chemicals, he took the moment to tell Katara how he felt. Assuming she understood the same thing, she placed the experiment down before jumping in his arms and agreeing to be his girlfriend.

"Looks like we've got perfect chemistry."

She poked him on the chest. "No more talking to my brother."

* * *

**Sorry but I had to end it on a funny note. That ending was just screaming in my head. I was gonna end it with the instructor interrupting their kiss with "This is a chemistry lab not a love shack." but I couldn't find the right way to place it. I liked this one and hopefully you guys will to, I've been looking for an excuse to right this kind of AU so I'm happy.**

**Review!  
**


End file.
